The invention relates to an inductive ignition system, in particular for infantry weapons, having a primary coil which cooperates inductively with a secondary coil in the ignition system of a cartridge and which transmits the ignition energy that is required for ignition.
Inductive ignition is preferably used for automatic weapons in the mid-calibre range. To this end, a primary coil which cooperates inductively with a secondary coil in the ignition system of the cartridge and which transmits the firing power that is required for the ignition is arranged in the weapon housing. The ignition energy is made available by means of an external supply (battery, on-board system, etc). Cables need to be laid for this. An example of a secondary coil for the cartridge is described in DE 32 31 369 C1.